moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Andric Raymore
(Former) (Former) (Former) (Former) |Row 4 title = Relatives:|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Beliefs:|Row 5 info = Holy Light|Row 6 title = Motto:|Row 6 info = The legacy of Dathrohan and the Scarlet Crusade must persevere.|caption = Andric Raymore as drawn by Popohnia.|Row 7 title = Status:|Row 7 info = }}Andric Orian Raymore '''is a Lordaeron born Human male. History '''Before the Plague Andric Orian Raymore was born to a simple family within the Capital City of Lordaeron to a Priestess of the Light, Melindy Renali, and a Knight in the Lordaeron Army, Deranor Raymore, the eldest of a brother and sister. Life was simple and life was good. Andric spent most of his days in the chapels and cathedrals of Lordaeron, learning the ways of the Light under his mother's guiding hand. When not learning the ways of the Light it was standard education, not something Andric was the best at. Any free time the young boy had was spent training with his father, learning the ways of blade, hammer, lance and shield, a thing the boy loved with a passion. With the formation of the Order of the Silver Hand his Father became a Paladin, pledging his life to the Light and to defend the innocent. With this development young Andric's devotion to the Light did nothing but grow, sharing an equal place in his heart with his devotion to blessed Lordaeron. The Plague of Lordaeron Shortly after the Second War, when Andric was an adult, he enlisted with the Lordaeron Army, and began the grind of working his way up the ranks. During these early years Andric slowly began to impress officers and Knights alike with his bravery and loyalty, slowly being assigned larger and larger tasks, despite remaining a Private. It was during these years that Andric met a fellow soldier, Soreka Algorn. Soreka was a fellow Private, and the two men grew close. They sparred together and patrolled together, developing a healthy sense of respect for each other. Andric's first true action within the Army was when the Blackrock Clan raided the town of Strahnbrad, where he was posted as a Guard. During the raid Andric and Soreka fought together, holding off an alley from Orcish raiders which led to a grain storehouse for the town, along with multiple residential homes and civilians. The pair worked beautifully together, out-maneuvering and cutting down Orc and Orc. Eventually, bloodstained and exhausted, reinforcements arrived. Fellow Footmen broke through the Orc lines and reached the two embattled men, saving Andric's life by impaling an Orc about to behead him through the neck. These soldiers were then revealed to be members of Prince Arthas' company. Despite being spent physically, Andric and Soreka went with them, where they slowly cleansed the blackblooded filth from the town. The next day, the two were following the Prince. Andric followed Prince Arthas along as he slowly weaved his way through Lordaeron, serving with distinction along with Soreka, and rapidly rising through the ranks. During the Battle of Hearthglen Andric shocked himself, Soreka, and the fellow Soldiers around him when he managed to call upon the Holy Light and ignite an Abomination in pure, golden flames, reducing the creature to ash. For this act, Andric was made a Knight of the Brotherhood of Lordain. Andric was never made an official Paladin of the Silver Hand, despite his growing proficiency with using the Light in combat. This worked in his favor come the Culling of Stratholme, where Prince Arthas suspended the Knights of the Silver Hand from service. The man served during the Culling without a shred of hesitation or doubt, convinced that the only true way to protect Lordaeron was to, as the Prince put it, purge the City. With it's residents dead, there would be less chance of the Plague spreading. The man joined Soreka's company, who by this point was a Knight of the Brotherhood of Lordain as well. As the squad moved through Stratholme, Andric mainly assisted in healing his fellow soldiers; mending their wounds suffered from the Undead they encountered, or those civilians which fought back. After the Culling, Andric bared the trauma inflicted upon the soldiers who took part better than most. Certainly, his faith faltered, and his ability to use the Light fell. He suffered from nightmares and hallucinations, but he remained convinced that what they did, while horrible, was right. He, along with Soreka, were reassigned from Arthas' company before he could set sail to Northrend. Back at Lordaeron City, Andric fell into the routine of Guard life, and helping his family to survive these troubled times. At this time he also met his fellow Knight, and superior, Orian Lorick. The Scarlet Crusade As Lordaeron fell, Andric remained active. He, and his family, found his way to the side of Alexandros Mograine, where they proved beyond useful in the continued war with the Scourge. Eventually, their noble mission was slowly corrupted and twisted, and the Scarlet Crusade was born. Being a soldier who fought alongside the Ashbringer and legendary Saidan Dathrohan, Andric and his family escaped the dreaded 'initiation' which most Crusaders suffered through. During these troubled times, Andric remained aware of the state of the Cruasde. The madness which ensnared it, and the terrible things they were doing. He, however, did not care. He was doing it for Lordaeron, and was convinced that once the Kingdom was restored, they would all face justice for the crimes they had committed. Andric, his brother Ander, and fellow Knight Orian, would battle under the Crusade's banner for years. Despite his devotion, Andric fell under the radar of the Inquisiton multiple times, which often resulted in him spending weeks in the Halls of Atonement within the Scarlet Monastery. Andric, rapidly, grew to harbor an intense hatered of the Inquisition. Not just for these acts of torture inflicted upon him, but to the countless other 'heretics', 'traitors', and 'infidels' which were unfortunate enough to fall prey to the Crusade. The man's battles took him from Tirisfal, to the ruined city of Stratholme, and eventually, to New Avalon, where he fell in love. A Half-Elf woman had managed to hide her dual-blooded heritage, and lived with the Crusaders there as one of their Magi. A Crimson Legionnaire, in love with a Magi, was something Andric knew the Inquisition would not tolerate, and so the two kept their love a very close guarded secret. Eventually, disaster struck as Acherus appeared in the sky, and the city came under attack. Andric fought like a devil, notable cutting down several Death Knights with his blades, Righteous Wrath and Justice's Reckoning. As the Scourge broke the walls, however, Andric faced a sight which shook him to the core. His love, who he had lost sight of the day before, stood before him now; clad in Sarontie with a Runeblade in her hands, with eyes blazing blue Lichfire. She had become that which they hated most... Undead. And a Death Knight, at that. As the battle raged around them, the two lovers fought. Andric's eyes were blinded by tears, blood, sweat and ichor. The duel raged, flaming steel clashing against Icecrown Saronite, yet neither relented. Eventually, Andric got a lucky blow in, and severed his love's spine at the neck. As she collapsed, Andric released a scream loud enough it seemed to drown out the sounds of battle around him. Grief-stricken, and near insane at what he had done, Andric withdrew with his brothers and sisters to the ship, and set sail to Northrend... As a member of the Scarlet Onslaught, Andric was a broken man. He spent his time in New Hearthglen, praying in it's Cathedral and Abbey, working in the smith, or standing guard at the wall. He hardly spoke to anyone, and became a shell of who he once was. Eventually, as New Hearthglen began to fall, Andric did the unthinkable; he deserted, and stole away to Valiance Keep, where he made his way south to Stormwind. The Truthful Many years after the fall of New Hearthglen and the decline of the Onslaught Raymore found the group of fanatics known as the Army of the Truthful. During the man's initiation, it was shown to Andric that his brother, Anders Raymore, was formerly a member of the Truthful working as a spy for SI:7. After the initiation, the Crusader's fire was lit once more. The Crusader took part in various acts within the Truthful, including multiple ambushes against Stormwind, the Argent Crusade and the reclaiming of Onslaught Harbor. Working with the Truthful Andric has met many of his brothers and sisters of Light, further enforcing his stance on him being a 'shield'. It was during this time that Raymore met a specific individual that would cause him to get into more than his fair share of trouble down the line. The Half-Elf, Invi Sunglaive. Many months after Andric joined the Truthful the man was elevated to the position of Knight-Commander and tasked with forming an elite order within the Army; a new Crimson Legion under direct control of the High Cleric and High General. The man took to the task with relish, recruiting from the most veteran Crusaders to join the newly formed Knights of Dathrohan. Under Andric's command the, Knights grew into a hardened military machine, modeled after the old Brotherhood of Lordain of Old Lordaeron. Months later after the arrival of the Burning Legion Andric and his knights faced their largest challenge yet. Cut off from reinforcements and trapped within the Scarlet Monastery Andric gathered his men within the Hall of Champions and issued their orders. No surrender, no retreat unless he ordered it. The knights fanned out through the Monastery walls, taking up positions to guard against the oncoming assault from the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade. Andric took to the front with his men, guarding the Truthful's armory within the southern wing. After hours of bloody conflict, during which a vast majority of his men fell by his side, Andric recieved word from one of his agents; the assassin Jakob Shadelight. The men sent to guard the Crusader's Chapel had fallen. Andric, shocked and thrown into a terribly emotional state by the news, ordered the remaining knights to fall back and leave him to cover them. Many refused to leave their commander and ended up dragging him, screaming and roaring for vengeance, from the Monastery. Due to the recent Truthful Purification Campaign Andric gained an even deeper hatred for the Grand Alliance for them waging what he views as an unjust and unholy war against the Truthful by using Death Knights, Undead and murdering civilians. For the vast majority of the campaign, Andric stayed out of the limelight. He engaged in combat with the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard briefly when he ambushed them with his Knights of Dathrohan and forced them to retreat. Besides this engagement he stayed removed from the combat, much to his detest, and acted as a tactical adviser and strategist. At the climax of the campaign, the Siege of Ardentlocke, Andric appeared for the first time to a vast majority of the Alliance forces at the head of the entire order of the Knights of Dathrohan. During this engagement Andric dueled Commander Beredric and Esetha Slaymoon. It was during this duel that Andric lost his left arm, it being removed two inches below the shoulder by Command Beredric. He was rendered unconscious by blood loss as Ardentlocke burned behind him. Miraculously Andric survived. Less then an hour after losing his arm Andric awoke enveloped in a soft golden glow. Delirious with heat stroke from the blazing fires around him Andric moved inwards of the burning town, following a sort of pull toward the chapel. There Andric was trapped inside as the chapel's steeple fell over the door. He remained there for almost a week until he was found and rescued by the Truthful. Amnesiac In the year of 38. LC Andric was caught in a skirmish within the borders of the Westweald while leading a small group of Kingdom Defenders and Knights of Dathrohan on patrol. The group was ambushed by Forsaken forces and both forces were utterly annihilated. Andric cut down several Forsaken before being struck upon the head by a gravely wounded Deathguard. Andric fell to the ground and struck his head upon a stone, further adding to the injury. The Forsaken died of her wounds while Andric slipped into unconsciousness. Several days later he awoke, with very little knowledge of himself or his past. He remembered a few faces, names and events. He grasped his blade and stumbled away from the battlefield, spending the new day wandering the Westweald with no food. He was found five days after the skirmish by an old enemy, Cardinal Popohnia Crystalrose. The two spent the next several hours talking, Popohnia explaining what the Crusade he remembered had done. The two ventured to a town where Andric was met with scorn and she left him at an inn. That night several men jumped Andric while he was praying at the local chapel. The Crusader lashed out in self-defense, forcing the fight outside. The moment the fight was off hallowed ground Andric unleashed his blade. He retained his skill, mainly on instinct and muscle memory. In less then a minute his attackers were on the ground dead. He left the town immediately after, heading south. During the following year Andric would wander, slowly regaining pieces of his memory. He served as a mercenary, bounty hunter, and blacksmith. Eventually, Andric stumbled across a group of Lordaeroni Knights who had managed to live out the years at an ancient castle in the mountains bordering Hillsbrad and the Westweald; Valor's Stand. Andric enlisted in the order, and his former rank as a Knight of Lordain allowed him to rapidly rise through the ranks, along with his strong sword-arm. The man took a squire, Tarethi Whiteshield, and continues to fight the remnants of the Forsaken in Lordaeron. Appearance Andric stands at six feet two inches even, an average height for a Human of his age. The general frame of Andric would be heavy set, himself being on the weighty side; most of it being muscle. His weight would be distributed evenly throughout his body, mainly consolidated however in his thighs and upper chest. Thick raven black hair covers the man's head, rather well groomed and falling down to several inches above his collar. A full beard covers the man's face below his nose, well trimmed and connecting to the mutton-chops at the side of his face. The Man's facial structure would be nothing to stare at. Strong Cheekbones with green eyes resembling the color of limes. A long and straight nose with a rather large bump on the crown of his forehead. Due to a misstep in judgment Andric was captured by Stormwind and branded with a H on the left side of his neck; H for heretic. To show his devotion to the cause Raymore branded himself with the Scarlet Flame, the Flame eternally shown on his forehead. Armory & Equipment Runic Armor Andric had been clad in a suit of plate for a vast majority of his life, granted the armor has changed from time-to-time as the man grew, changed allegiances and rose and fall within the ranks of said organizations. From a simple suit of white and blue chain and plate-mail from his time as a Private and Corporal of the Lordaeron Army to the gold and crimson of a Scarlet Crusader; and now to the shining regalia he wore as Knight-Commander of the Knights of Dathrohan. Raymore first started wearing 'Runic Armor' shortly before his time with the Scarlet Onslaught when his original armor was runed by his Half-Elf lover, Valerian. The runes on that set of plate were far more complex than any future suites of armor that adorned Andric, being capable of deflecting every Element of Magic on a specific part of his frame. They worked similar to the runes which are engraved upon his shield and current armor, by sucking the raw mana out of a cast spell and harmlessly dispersing it into the surrounding area. After Valerian's demise at Andric's hands he kept the armor for several years, maintaining and using it up until his time with the Army of the Truthful and his promotion to Knight-Commander of the Knights of Dathrohan. At that point Andric adopted a newer set of armor; an ornate suit of purple and ruby red armor consisting of overlapping Lordaeroni steel. Due to the armor being made of overlapping plates it allows Andric to keep a decent measure of mobility, his range of motion only being limited by about fifteen percent of what it is without armor. Unlike his previous suit, which was completely capable of nullifying magic, Andric's current armor is only runed against certain types of magic in certain areas. * Helm; Shadow Magic * Chestplate; Lightning Magic * Gauntlets; Fire Magic * Legguards; Cryomancy, Frost Magic * Boots: Cryomancy, Frost Magic With his armor being runed this way by a substantially less skilled Enchanter it also has a very negative drawback; each piece of armor is substantially weaker to the opposite element, vastly increasing it's effect. A prime example of this was when Andric was dueling a long time rival, Popohnia Fitzerhernn. A single blast of Holy Light directed at his helmet rendered Andric unconscious instantaneously. Twinblades of the Crusade Raymore's most notable and go to weapons; the Twinblades of the Crusade; Shari'fal Adore, Righteous Wrath and Alah'ni Banthalos; Justice' Reckoning. The blades were forged swiftly after the foundation of the Scarlet Crusade by a Quel'Dorei blacksmith; hence the Thalassian names. Righteous Wrath was given to Andric's father, Deranor Raymore; while Justice' Reckoning was given to Andric's elder brother, Anders Raymore. The blades themselves are virtual copies of eachother; roughly fourty-one inches from pommel to tip; each weighing around two pounds. The blades are a dark crimson around the hilt, going into a more vibrant, almost glowing white as the blade travels outwards. The crossguards are shaped in a sideways three (3) shape, allowing them to catch an enemy blade. In the center of the hilt would be a golden circular disk; emblazoned on one side with the Scarlet Flame and the other with a red Royal Crest of Lordaeron. The grip of each blade is made out of solid oak in an oval design and is wrapped in alternating golden and crimson leather straps. The leather is then wrapped in golden and red twine and tied taut; allowing for the twine and leather to be removed, repaired or replaced. The only real way to tell the blades apart are due to the gemstones inlaid in their pommels. Righteous Wrath as a Star Ruby inlaid in it's pommel whereas Justice' Reckoning has a white Topaz. Each blade has seen heavy use in battle; wielded by Andric's father and brother in multiple battles with the Undead Scourge and even the Argent Dawn, later the Argent Crusade. The two blades eventually found their way into Andric's hands and his brother, Anders, used Justice' Reckoning to strike down his father within the Scarlet Monastery before fleeing the Crusade. The exact details beyond the murder are still unknown to Andric. His brother took those secrets to his grave. Andric had the blade cleansed by several Priests and Paladins before once more taking them up in battle, using the swords to cut swathes in the ranks of the Scourge alongside his brothers of the Crusade. During Andric's time at New Avalon the Crusader met, and subsequently fell in love, with a Quel'Dorei enchantress who was, coincidentally, the daughter of the Blacksmith who initially made the blades. As a gift for Andric, she runed the blades with magical symbols; allowing them to spontaniously erupt into fire on command. To counteract this, she also runed a set of gloves for Andric; these gloves allowing him to feel no effects for the blazing steel torches he used for weapons. They also were capable of catching fire themselves for when Andric got disarmed. This would prove very useful down the road. The blades stayed at Andric's side throughout his entire time with the Crusade, Andric wielding them against the Light's enemies in multiple engagements across Lordaeron and Northrend. Unfortunatly, Justice' Reckoning was lost during one of Andric's legendary screw ups; attempted negotiation with the Eastern Offensive. Andric was ambushed and taken prisoner, the blade confiscated. The current whereabouts of the weapon are unknown. Andric managed to escape with his other blade which he keeps with him at all times. Except on 'negotiation' missions. He would rather die then let that sword fall into enemy hands. Spellbreaker's Aegis Andric's second most notable possession would undoubtedly be his shield. At first glance it was just any other heater shield one would see a standard Scarlet Crusader equipped with; crimson border with a faded steel background with the red Royal Crest of Lordaeron emblazoned in the center. Upon close inspection, however, one would notice that the entire shield slightly glowed. Tracing the crimson border of the shield would be over a dozen faintly glowing arcane runes. A second ring would be found several inches in, then a third, then a fourth, then a large rune right in the center. The shield pulsed with raw, volatile Arcane energies. Each rune would spark and glow. The shield would be designed with one purpose in mind; to counter Magi. The runes upon the shield were capable of tapping into an oncoming spell's core, literally sucking the mana of the spell into the runes; then discharging it in a concentrated burst of raw mana; or storing it for later use. This shield is one of the other items granted to him by his former love; right along with the enchantments upon his blade. Andric's shield is capable of absorbing the mana from rather powerful spells; and, the more powerful the spell, the more powerful the feedback. There have been times where the shield had sent out a blast of magic to strong it send Andric flying backwards, resulting in more injury then if he had just taken the spell head on. There have also been times where the shield has overloaded, discharging a powerful blast of arcane energy directly backwards into Raymore. Several times the shield has been broken or damaged, yet each time Andric has (painfully with a fair amount of cursing and hammer throwing), repaired it. Raymore has a strong sentimental value to the shield, it being the last thing his late lover had given him. In some ways, it was just as much his last true memory of her as the locket he kept. Crusader's Hammer A newer addition to Andric's arsenal. His hammer can often be found hanging on a leather loop at his hip. The hammer itself has a six pound head made of solid steel, one side the shape of an octagon, that being the flat striking surface, and is about ten inches long. The hammer's backspike is about six inches long, the striking end slowly forming into the sharp spike. On either side of the hammer head, a red Royal Crest of Lordaeron is painted upon the steel. The handle of the hammer is roughly two feet long and made of oak, stained a dark mahogany hue. Halfway up the grip is a small steel ring. At the bottom of the handle is yet another spike, this one only three inches long. Between the ring and the spike the handle is wrapped in two layers, much like his blades: the first being a layer of simple red leather, the second being an elaborate weave of red and golden twine; joining together in an elaborate diamond like pattern. Holy Water Not necessarily a weapon yet something Andric almost always had on his person in one form or another; most often in several small fragile glass vials. He most often found use for this water, blessed within the Crusader's Chapel of the Scarlet Monastery, against Undead hordes or Death Knights. He also often kept a simple mask soaked in the stuff for when he needed to forge into areas infested with Undeath, believing it helps keep the air he breaths through it pure. Personality Andric Raymore's personality has as of late undergone a large change. Since his rise to Knight-Commander of the Knights of Dathrohan he has become far more cold. He keeps up the facade of a paragon, or the closest he can be to one, of honor; justice and piety. He doesn't smoke nor does he consume alcohol or other addictive substances. He views undertaking such things a sin against the Light and his mind and soul. To those he calls friend, brother or sister he is often kind and quick to comfort. To the men and women under his command he is an embodiment of a military commander; strict and by the book. In regards to any he fights beside or fights for he is immensely loyal, willing to put his own life on the line in a split second unless otherwise ordered. He takes the saying of; 'no man left behind' very seriously. To his enemies Andric reserves not but scorn. The knight is bound to both his own code of honor and the Book of Flame and abides by them to the letter. He has been known at times to sacrifice the Book of Flame if it meant keeping his honor intact. Andric is as loyal as a dog to the High Cleric of the Truthful, Ostrick the Zealous. The man abides by a knightly code of honor and chivalry, even though some of the rules of it contradict with the Book of Flame. Code of Honor * #1: Show honor to those you fight. * #2: Show honor in the face of defeat. * #3: You shall not harm any that have not in some way harmed you, your allies, gone against your religion or insult your religion. * #4: Any that harm your allies, you, insults your religion, denounces your religion, you shall strike down with honor and skill. * #5: Respect your betters. * #6: Respect those who have bested you in battle. * #7: Bring harm to those that would insult your name. * #8: Show respect and honor to those -you- have captured. * #9: Do not harm children. * #10: Do not harm innocent women. * #11: You shall not lie with any women not sworn to you in the Light's name. * #12: Do not harm women with child. Relations Andric's relations before he suffered Amnesia. * Anders Raymore Andric always got along with his younger brother Anders. As children they played and trained together. As adults they served together in the Lordaeron Army and later the Scarlet Crusade. The two Raymore brothers were two sides of a coin, Andric being hotheaded and swift to act and Anders being more calm and calculating of the two. After their father's unfortunate demise at the hand of the younger Raymore Andric swore that he would get justice for his father, determined to see his brother's head on a pike. * Invi Sunglaive Andric and Invi got off to a rather good start, meeting each other during one of the High Cleric's sermons to the public masses within the walled fortress city of New Hearthglen. Eventually Invi joined the ranks of the Truthful. Serving alongside Andric the two became fast friends, Andric growing fond of the Half-Elf's company. The Crusader often liked to view himself as a white knight where Invi was concerned, going so far as to offer up sensitive information about the Army in exchange for her release. Andric and Invi had saved each other on more then one occasion and, despite her betrayal, he never viewed her as a traitor nor an enemy. When news reached Andric that she had been slain at the hands of his brothers within the Truthful Andric flew into a rage, almost killing his good friend Jakob Shadelight and his brother, Jacob Shadelight. Afterwards Andric swore to kill the man responsible for her death, his superior, Aelfric Hassler. The man fell down a spiral of depression after her demise he still has yet to fully recover from. * Mara Ardentlocke Andric's view on the High Protector of the High Cleric, Mara Ardentlocke, is cloudy and undefined. He respects her loyalty to Chandan yet at the same time believes there are many better for the position of High Protector. Seeing her as brash and swift to anger, Andric does not know what to fully think of her. Seeing her in battle though Raymore can't help but feel that this is one of the few people he would be honored to die beside. * Chandan Ostrick As the High Cleric of the Army of the Truthful Andric holds severe loyalty to Ostrick, willing to lie down his life to defend the High Cleric at any moment. His view on Ostrick is that he is a noble man who is heavily devoted to serving the Light, the most noble act possible for any man to strive for. Just and fair and carrying out the Light's will, there is no man Andric would rather stand, pray, fight, bleed and die beside. * Popohnia Crystalrose Where does one begin...Being the Grand Inquisitor of the Church Popohnia is Andric's foe in every aspect. The two have clashed upon the field of battle on numerous occasions, the fights most often ending in stalemates or with Raymore being forced to pull back. He views Popohnia as both savage yet honorable, someone heavily devoted to her cause and loyal to her soldiers, from what he has seen. He holds Popohnia in decent regards, viewing her as a heretic yet a worthy foe. The man has a grudging respect for the Grand Inquisitor and wishes that she was on his side, but that won't hold him back from trying to cut her down. * Benaiah IV Andric has known and interacted with Benaiah since he joined the Army of the Truthful and for the most part has gotten along with and respects him as an able fighter. He views Benaiah as one of the more level headed Truthful, a good fit for his position as High General. Being the High General Andric is just as loyal to Benaiah as he is to Ostrick, however unlike with Ostrick Andric has been known to second guess some of Benaiah's decisions. * Markus Quinn Brash. Hotheaded. A ticking time-bomb. That's how Andric views the High Commander, Markus Quinn. Markus was always in a position of power ever since Andric swore his life to the Truthful, though due to his brash nature Andric does not hold much respect for the High Commander. * Vina Winemaker Heretic. Kill. Burn. Slaughter. Maim. Hang. Annihilate. Crush to powder. * Jakob Shadelight Andric has known Jak for a long time. The Assassin owes Raymore a life debt and has saved the Knight multiple times, dragging his unconscious form from a battlefield to countering attempts made on his life from the multiple enemies of the Truthful. Andric both respects and fears his 'friend', knowing that Jak has the means to kill him at almost any point. Still, Jakob remains rather loyal to Andric, at least as loyal as an Assassin can be. This has led him to be the blade to Raymore's shield, so to say; the Knight-Commander having sent Jak out after multiple targets for assassination. * Maria Faust A newer member of the Truthful yet a woman Andric considers to be an easy study. She seems to be calm, compassionate and a relativity easily likable person. Andric can appreciate her desire to help her injured companions, a skilled healer who seems to adore the chance to practice her craft. Raymore, in short, likes her. Yet still, as a new member of the Crusade Andric sees it to be his mission to test her, and does not actually let his fondness for the woman show. * Ella Holcumb Andric's views on Sister Holcumb are as flowing as a river. She is not the kindest woman which in several ways makes Raymore dislike her, yet he can't help but admire her seemingly endless devotion and loyalty to the cause. He, in short, tolerates her. And slightly fears her... * Siegmund Andric's first meetings with Siegmund were rocky to say the least. At their first meeting, he shot and captured him along with the help of another Crusader. He was eventually converted to the Truthful, much to Andric's dismay at the time. After several near death experiences alongside the Priest, Andric and Siegmund saving each other's lives in some encounters, the Crusader gained a respect for the Priest. When he was promoted to the chapter's High Inquisitor, his respect grew. After some time and a few incidents, Andric began to dislike the Priest. The last time they met on friendly terms, he sent Andric and several other Crusaders away from New Lordaeron, converting again to the treacherous Kingdom. Dislike turned into a bitter hatred along with a grudging respect for the man's capabilities. * Melaine Beaumont Since meeting the woman Andric's opinions of her had flickered, moving from respect and mild fear to being downright disgusted with the woman. He has never really liked Melaine, viewing her as a hardhearted woman willing to do anything to get power, granted he would never express this opinion out in the open. After seeing her use of shadow magic, the man's disgust had grown; blossoming into hatred and a desire to murder after her defection to New Lordaeron. "May the harlot burn in the Nether and may it be my blade that sends her there." He confided to Jakob shortly after. * Erice Mastragonde Raymore had never been able to get a steady opinion on the former High Arcanist of the Truthful. He has never even seen her actual face, always a mask or veil. Even after her defection to New Lordaeron the man has not gained any solid opinion of her; unsure if she left due to family ties or if foul words were whispered in her ears, pulling her from the path of Truth. After the Mage's recent return to Truth, even if just to aid in pushing back the Legion, Andric still despises her granted he keeps his feelings on the woman hidden.Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Warriors Category:Criminals Category:Knights Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Characters Category:Crimson Legion Category:Lordaeronian Category:War Criminals